


At Least He's Pretty

by unimooseaday



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, ereminappreciation2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimooseaday/pseuds/unimooseaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is woken up at an ungodly hour by the fire alarm.<br/>Turns out pancakes are excellent fire starters, if your Eren Jeager at least. </p><p>For Eremin Week 2015. Day 1:Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least He's Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> For Eremin Week 2015. Day 1:Fluff  
> PSA I'm still not entirely sure what fluff is.

Possibly the biggest fault in Eren and Armin’s relationship is the fact that neither of them are morning people. Eren sleeps through the alarm that Armin aggressively chooses to ignore and they both sleep until noon. It took years of training for them to finally master the concept of not having Rachael Ray marathons until three AM and going to bed at a decent hour. Even then it takes their collective willpower to get them out of bed and into a someone presentable state.

So you can see why Armin was a tiny bit surprised when he woke up one saturday morning to find himself alone in bed. A quick half lidded search confirmed that, yes, Eren was missing and not just curled up into a ball at the foot of the bed, which did happen sometimes.

“Eren?” Armin mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and looked around the room.

Content with the fact that Eren had disappeared Armin laid down to go back to sleep, then the fire alarm went of.

 _Well...I found Eren_ Armin thought, groaning as he rolled out of bed. Shuffling his way out of the room Armin contemplated whether it was even worth it to go find Eren, knowing he would come back to bed eventually if Armin never got up. But he also knew that if he didn't go check on Eren there was a real possibility the apartment building would burn down. So he continued on down the hallway.

When Armin entered the kitchen the smell of smoke made it difficult to breath. Through watering eyes he saw Eren standing over the stove looking down to a burning pan of something, with an expression that can only be described as ‘oh shit’.

“Eren! What are you doing?” Armin asked, almost yelling to be heard over the alarm. Eren, who had not noticed Armin come in, droped the pan in shock.

“Armin! When did you wake up” Eren yelled back. It was quite a site, Eren fidgeting in his boxers, with the pan burning behind him and the small red glow of the fire alarm peeking through the smoke. “Did the fire alarm wake you up?” He seemed worried.

“You not being there woke me up. The fire alarm didn't help though”  Armin said as Eren turned around to try and finish putting the fire out. Waving the smoke out of his face Armin walked over to the stove.

“What were you making anyway?” Armin asked as he looped his arms around Eren’s shoulders and tiptoed to get a look at the flaming stove top.

“Pancakes” Eren whispered tilting his head shamefully. Armin just looked at the burning pile of ‘pancakes’ in the pan for a moment before he burst into laughter, burying his head in between Eren’s shoulder and neck to muffle the sound.

“I know, I know, how do you burn pancakes...”Eren mumbled. Armin interrupted him “Eren they're not just burnt, they're literally on fire”

“Whatever!” Eren yelled “They were fine until I turned around, for like five seconds I swear, and then when I turned back they were like this!” Armin started laughing again, after a second Eren joined him. Both of them cracking up as they slid down the cabinets. They ended up on the floor side by side, with Armin’s head resting on Eren’s shoulder.

“You know know that pan is probably ruined now right” Armin whispered once they calmed down.

“Yea” Eren whispered back, his hand reaching up to play with a loose strand of Armin’s hair. “You have bed head still.”

Armin hummed in agreement, “Well I didn't have time to stop and fix my hair on my way to stop you from burning down our house” Eren shoved him a little bit at that. “Why were you making pancakes anyway?”

Eren turned his head to look down at Armin. Look at his tiny little nose and the softness of his eyelashes brushing over his cheeks, red from laughter. To look at his pale skin and the way Eren’s tanned hand stood out so much in the golden hair. To look at how utterly breathtakingly beautiful Armin was, and it took his breath away.

Armin lifted his head and there eyes met. “Well?”. Eren froze.

“I don’t even remember” he whispered back, to captivated to think the question through.

Armin smiled and snuggled up against Eren’s side again. “Hmmm. Well at least you're pretty.”


End file.
